Epic Saga Script 2A
and Jared enter Bowser and Dry Bowser's throne room. It appears another being is there with them, with a yellow torso, a skull for a head, and black legs. He crosses his arms and floats in the air, a lot like a genie. The three of them notice Beec and Jared entering. Dry Bowser: Salutations, Beecanoe. I assume Idson sent for you? Tell me, did you deal with those black fiends? Beecanoe: Aye aye, sir. Me and my newfound friend here. ???: Yes, the Saurian... I have been expecting him. Jared: Which is the question we want answered. How did you know I was here in the first place? ???: I know your planet was annithilated, Mr. Raigon, and I discovered the path of the meteor you used to escape. I arrived here before you did so I could await your arrival. Jared: And why, exactly, do you want me? ???: Ah, a reason I summoned both of you. You see, I need a band of mercenaries to help me carry out my plan. After I had thought up my own strategy, I knew full well there would be plenty who would try to resist, so I needed allies to counter it. Beecanoe: And what kind of plan might this be? ???: Universal domination. I have said enough, have I not? and Jared exchanged looks Beecanoe:... Jared: Some team this will be... it is only myself and the Dry Bones! Bowser: That's where you're wrong, Saurian. The three of us each had our own representative to join this group. Dry Bowser had Beec, Apocalypse had Jared, and as for I... Where in the blazes is he? Beecanoe and Jared: (So that's this mysterious figure's name!) Dry Bowser: Genius Guys are known for their powerful intelligence, not their speed, my lord. Bowser: {snarls} This one won't be known for his face if he doesn't show up soon enough! seemingly on cue, the door creaks open and in walks a Genius Guy, a special version of a Shy Guy dressed in green wearing a vest and a helmet. Genius Guy: Number Four Hundred and Forty-Five reporting for duty, master! Bowser: WHAT IN THE UNDERWHERE TOOK YOU SO LONG?!? Beec starts laughing for no reason Beecanoe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! gives him a scolding face Beecanoe: {gulps} My apologies... Genius Guy: Terribly sorry, milord. I wanted to be finished working on the ship before I showed up. You DID say you wanted a ship, correct? Bowser: Indeed I did, 445. I guess since you finished the vehicle so quickly, your slate is wiped clean. Now, say hello to your crewmates. Genius Guy: Hello there! And what might your names be? Beecanoe: I go by the name Beecanoe. Genius Guy: Strange name/alias, if I should say so myself. Beecanoe: Normally we're simply called by our species, Dry Bones, but since I'm a special kind, I'm called by my real name. Genius Guy: Fair enough. And you, rock creature? Jared: My name is Jared and I am a Saurian... Genius Guy: Mmmmm... interesting. I've never seen your kin around here, and believe me, I've seen all species in the Mushroom World! Jared: Planet Sauria was devastated and I escaped here via one meteor. That is probably the case! Genius Guy: It seems you have quite the tale to tell, and I'll ask you later. But for now, what do you three want with us? Apocalypse: As I said before to these two, I need a team of mercenaries to repel all who oppose my plan for universal domination. I chose Jared because a Saurian would make a powerful asset of my team, and that part of my opposition is the original Megaman or the one called X. These individuals who destroyed his planet. Jared: What?!? So what you are saying is that Megaman is both my enemy and yours?!? Apocalypse: That is what I am saying, Saurian. Megaman destroyed your planet with his creator Dr. Light and when I discovered you survived, I knew you would be ideal for your team. I will also appoint you as leader. else in the room gasped, with Jared blushing for some reason Jared: Well, I am honored... (For now, that is. Is it safe to be with these naysayers? I reside with the heroes, but that should be under wraps!) Beecanoe: And what about us!? Are we just here because we're strong and on the same planet as where he landed? Apocalypse: I have my reasons for choosing you, Beecanoe. Not only is Megaman part of a group that is against me, but so is Mario, the one who caused your demise. I knew this would be a perfect opportunity to avenge yourself. Genius Guy: And for me? Apocalypse: It was I who requested for you to construct a ship. You and your kind possess amazing intellect and I knew you were the one I was looking for when I discovered you could complete the ship in a matter of days. So yes, I needed a Genius Guy to do my bidding, but the reason I chose you in particular was because you are the best of the bunch. The normal Bowser has told me that you are one of the few actually trained in use of technology in combat. Now, all of you, let us not waste any more time. I shall deem you the Warriors of Apocalypse. We shall lead you to the ship and complete your first mission: destroy a resistance base on the sun planet Solea and steal their Gem of Life. Report back to me on the ship's communication system so I can tell you what to do next. Jared: We shall not fail you, Lord Apocalypse. Beecanoe: (I deserve to be leader. Some newbie like the rock creature doesn't deserve such a title! What side of the bed has my superiors been sleeping on, huh!?!?) Category:Epic Saga Category:Script